


Catra and Scorpia Learn About Biology

by Dribbon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, alluding to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dribbon/pseuds/Dribbon
Summary: This is a dumb joke. It's kind of a sequel to my other main fic, but all you need to know is that Catra and Scorpia ran off and decided to try a physical relationship.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Catra and Scorpia Learn About Biology

“We can’t. I guess I could try clipping my claws very short,” Catra said, looking at her fingers, “but anything you can do just can’t be described as fingering.” She looked at Scorpia’s pincers and shrugged, trying to look sympathetic, not insulting.

Scorpia waved her pincers dismissively. “What are you talking about? Lemme just-” She tried to grab her left claw with her right. She couldn’t get purchase on the hard surface, the claw simply scraped over the shell. “Ah, the first one is always the hardest,” Scorpia grumbled, “just give me a minute.”

“Scorpia…” Catra said, “What are you doing?”

Scorpia laughed in her ‘don’t mind me’ way. “I’m getting ready!” After a few more failed attempts at gaining purchase on her carapace with her other claw, she braced the tip of her claw against the wall and awkwardly brought her right boot to the base where it met her elbow. She struggled and groaned against the resistance. A light sweat appeared on her forehead.

Catra just stood there, dumbfounded.

Finally, with a grunt of effort, Scorpia’s left pincer shifted. Then it slid off her arm with a wet noise. It revealed a fleshy arm, stained with sweat and pebbled with dots of grit and small objects. Scorpia brushed away a pencil that had stuck against her skin. She smiled ironically, “What a pain, am I right?”

With one arm free, she had a much easier time getting a grip on the other pincer. It came off with a yank. She brushed off both her forearms, grit falling to the floor. She rolled her eyes. “They tried to make a good seal, but stuff always gets in there, you know?”

“I know?” Catra choked, incredulous. “I _know_? I thought you were, you know, some kind of scorpion person, and that was just… a costume?”

Scorpia looked curiously at Catra. “You thought my parents were, what? A human and a scorpion? And then they named me Scorpia after my species?” She started to pull at one of her shoulder plates. “Ugh, I always forget. These are easier to take off with the pincers on. A little help?”

Catra tentatively stepped closer to help Scorpia pull at the shoulder plate. “So… you’re not a scorpion at all?”

Scorpia laughed. “No more than you’re a cat, right?”

Catra grabbed at her twitching tail defensively.

Scorpia’s face fell. “Oh, no, I meant, it’s fine! You can be a cat, that’s great!” her shoulder plate came off with a pop. She forced a smile and tried to avoid staring at where Catra’s tail met her body.

Catra shrunk under Scorpia’s gaze, but she rallied quickly. “Why in the world did you wear all that all the time?”

Scorpia shook her head as though that was the silliest thing she had ever heard. “You didn’t expect me to fight people like this, did you?” She asked, flexing the biggest arms Catra had ever seen. The muscles shifted under her skin visibly. Catra just resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. “The Horde wanted us ready to fight at any time. Now that we’re… retired, I can be like this, defenseless.” She smiled brightly at Catra and started to gather up her discarded shell pieces. Catra stared guilelessly at her physique, wondering if there was anyone on the planet that would think of that body as “defenseless”.

Scorpia clapped, startling Catra out of her reverie. “Now, what were we talking about?”

Catra nodded slowly. “You're going to wash those first, right?”


End file.
